Naru's Diary: The Diamond Gate
by Wilona Riva
Summary: Each senshi has agreed to a rotation to take Naru's place as keeper of the shrine so she can have every second Thursday off. Today is my day.
1. Sapphire

Naru's Diary: The Diamond Gate

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

_Author's Note: Ami's mother's name comes from PGSM._

* * *

**Sapphire**

* * *

_It has been five months since Osaka Naru has awakened from cold sleep. Much has happened in those five months. Old Akiyo died two weeks after Naru joined us and Naru has volunteered to keep the Park of Lost Souls in his place. Neo-Queen Serenity agreed and suggested that we change the name back to the Efiji Gardens, but Naru vetoed the idea. So, now we call it the Shrine of Lost Memories. Each senshi has agreed to a rotation to take Naru's place as keeper of the shrine so she can have every second Thursday off. Today is my day. _

_Signed by my hand,_

_Mizuno Ami, Senshi Mercury_

* * *

**(Ami's POV)**

I walk amongst the crystal coffins and gaze lovingly on each person frozen in serenity. None know of the great chances that overcame the outside world in the last millennium. People live far longer lives than before thanks to the Ginzuishou and Ceremony of the Cleansing.

One face in particular holds my interest.

My mother.

Mizuno Saeko, also known as Dr. Mizuno to the professional world. To me, she had always been my world since my father left us.

I miss her so much.

I noticed a large jagged crack running along side the crystal coffin. Odd, that hadn't been there the last time I passed by. My eyes widened as the coffin's crack widened even further.

Uh-oh!

I quickly grabbed my computer, turned on my visor and began typing. It was as I feared. Another Lost One was about to awaken.

Flying behind some bushes, I narrowly escape the flying shards as the coffin exploded with a tinkling crash of glass.

"Where am I?" were the first words I heard my mother say in almost a thousand years.

"Welcome, Lost One," I said, rising to my feet.

**(Saeko's POV)**

"Okay, Saeko, you've got to quit reading the tabloids during breaks," I tell myself.

"Welcome, Lost One," the blue-haired woman greets me.

I squinted in the bright sunlight. The woman looks familiar to me somehow. Then it clicks.

"Ami?"

"Mom, I..." she stops and then a mask comes over her face.

"Lost One, you are required to come with me to the Crystal Palace to undergo cleansing and pledge your loyalties to Neo-Queen Serenity. I am Sailor Mercury, chief palace physician," she says.

I shook my head in confusion. "Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young lady. You may have grown up, but I'm still your mother."

She smiles at me.

"Come, Lost One," she says, walking away from the ring of crystal coffins I find myself in.

Crystal coffins? Wait a sec!

"I can't be dead. There's so much I haven't done yet," I sound like a child whining for cotton candy at a festival.

"Peace, Lost One," my daughter tells me. "I'll explain everything to you on the way."

I sighed and brushed the shards of glass from my lap.

What choice do I have?


	2. Topaz

Naru's Diary: The Diamond Gate

By: Wilona Riva

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Topaz**

* * *

_Mercury's mother rejected the Cleansing. Yesterday, she was exiled to the dark moon of Nemesis. I feel sorry for Ami. She's had a rougher life than all of us. I don't know how to comfort her. Makoto won't let me anywhere near the kitchens, so I volunteered to take my turn at the Shrine of Lost Memories._

_Signed by my hand,_

_Aino Minako, Sailor Venus_

* * *

The sound of crystal cracking caused my head to snap up. Instinctively, I dove behind a tree to avoid the flying shards. It's getting to the point where it'll birth a cliche soon.

I peered around the tree trunk to see not one, but two people slowly rise to their feet and get their bearings. I gulped.

Catherine and Alan. The two people I had never hoped to set eyes upon again. I wasn't happy when they hooked up together, but then it has been over over thousand years and I should been over it by this time. They are happy and I have Kunzite

Wishing Artemis was with me to give advise, I assessed my options and sighed. I had to bring them to the palace. I just hoped they didn't recognize me.

I took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Welcome, Lost Ones. I am Sailor Venus, leader of the Inner Senshi and guardian to the Queen of the White Moon. You have slept for many centuries and are no doubt confused. Come with me to the Crystal Palace. There you will undergo the Ceremony of Cleansing and pledge your loyalties to Neo-Queen Serenity."

I turned and motioned for them to follow.

What I didn't see was the pain and hurt that crossed their faces. I don't care really. I have a duty to perform after all.


	3. Gold

Naru's Diary: The Diamond Gate

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Gold**

* * *

_Stars in heaven!_

_If you thought the palace was in an uproar when Naru awoke, you should see it now! Naru's still hopping mad about not seeing the new Lost Ones wake-up._

_Catherine and Alan are still getting used to the place. They both want to make amends and catch up with Venus on old times; she wants to let it die._

_Minako-chan still hurts inside, but she's tough._

_Serenity, herself, was not without her own mixed emotions during the Cleansing Ceremony._

_I hope she keeps her nose out of this mess. She is due to have our child soon._

_Signed with a kiss and sealed with a rose,_

_Neo-King Endymion_

* * *

He could see the spidery cracks criss-crossing the crystal's face. The Lost One would be very confused, which is why he dressed for the occasion. Black slacks, a black teeshirt, and the olive jacket he'd manage to hide from Gaia.

"Well, Motoki-kun, it won't be long now. The Crown Arcade and Fruit Parlor is in tip-top shape and running smoothly. I go down regularly to check up on it. I wish..."

I got no further than that, because the crystal coffin shattered into fine powder, not as explosively as it had when Ami and Minako had had their turns. I prepared myself mentally for what was about to occur.

As I stood there, the Lost One opened his eyes and stretched.

"Huh, wasn't I at work a moment ago?" Furuhata Motoki murmured, scratching his head in confusion. He was wearing his work clothes from that time period.

Talk about nostalgia.

He turned his eyes on me.

"Mamoru?" he asked. "Where are we?"

"You're in the Shrine of Lost Memories. It used to be the Efiji Gardens," I told him.

"What and what?" he asked.

I sighed and stood up. I had a duty to perform.

"Lost One, welcome to Crystal Tokyo. In a few moments, I will escort you to the Crystal Palace, where you will undergo the Oath Ceremony, also known as the Cleansing. Should you choose not to be cleansed, you will be exiled to the dark moon of Nemesis. Are the rules clear?" My tone was sharp and to the point.

Motoki's mouth was agape.

"What are you talking about, Mamoru?" he said, looking like a fish out of water.

"You have before you two roads, Lost One," I told him. "You are free to choose life here in Crystal Tokyo and pledge your loyalty to its rulers, Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion or you can choose to live your life in darkness on Nemesis. Come, the choice is yours."

I began walking back towards my home, my Serenity.

"Mamoru, I don't understand what's going on? What the heck were you spouting a second ago? Who is this Endymion and Serenity, you spoke of?"

I stopped. He did deserve an explanation of sorts, since we are old friends.

"Endymion is the King of Earth, while Serenity is Queen of the Moon. They rule the Sol System together under the alliance known as the Crystal Millennium. The Queen even now is heavy with child and I will personally kill her if she steps one foot out of the palace in her condition," I told him.

"Shouldn't that be her husband's job?" he asked me.

"I am Endymion," I told him evenly. "Come, Lost One. Your questions and choice await you."


	4. Silver

Naru's Diary: The Diamond Gate

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Silver**

* * *

_Motoki is still confused, poor man. Endymion has asked me to give him time before he's made his choice. We decided to give him a fortnight to decide. The crystal has been chiming at me incessantly since he awoke. Naru is down in the Memorial Gardens now. She says she's taking my day off and not missing out again._

_It still makes me laugh when I envision Motoki-kun's face when he saw me. It took Mamoru and Nephrite to bring him around again. _

_Signed with the moon's brightness,_

_Tsukino Usagi, Neo-Queen Serenity_

* * *

_Naru has sent me an urgent report. Three of the Lost Ones crystal coffins have jagged cracks in them. She examined them closely. They are my parents and my brother._

_What are they going to think when they see me?_

_Oh my God! How am I going to explain Chibi-Usa to them?_

_Signed with the Chesire-cat moon,_

_Tsukino-Usagi, Neo-Queen Serenity_

* * *

_Naru's latest report says that my father's fainted, my mother is trying to revive him, and Shingo gawks worse than an American tourist._

_They still have no clue as to who I am and that I'm still alive._

_I am going to the throne room now to prepare._

_Signed in the brightness of the Harvest Moon,_

_Tsukino Usagi, Neo-Queen Serenity_

* * *

_Well, it went better than I hoped._

_My father had apoplexy when he learned that I was married to "that baka" as he termed Endymion. He's right, you know. Endymion is a "baka", but he's my "baka". So there!_

_Mom scolded me for not telling her about my true identity. How could I have explained it to her? She would have shipped me off to the nearest insane asylum had I told her I was Sailor Moon or the Moon Princess, no less._

_Poor Shingo. He hasn't gotten over the fact that his klutzy sister with the weird friends and the poor grades is the delicate woman about to give birth to the heir to the Crystal Millennium and ruler of the solar system. He hasn't connected all the dots yet, in regards to the fact that I used to be Sailor Moon. He's been asking to meet her since he woke up, Naru says. _

_Signed with the Cresent Moon,_

_Tsukino Usagi, Neo-Queen Serenity_

* * *

_Addendum:_

_They freaked out when I told them about Chibi-Usa. Endymion has ordered a lock down on every shot-gun in the city._

* * *

_Addendum 2:_

_Shingo finally connected the dots! Endymion has threatened to send him to Pluto if he even so much as thought of killing me. *giggle*_


	5. Rose Quartz

Naru's Diary: The Diamond Gate

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Rose Quartz**

* * *

Her warm watery world was at an end. She knew she was on the way out.

What was the world outside like? Would her mother be as beautiful as she sounded? Would her father be loving and kind?

What was sunlight like? Moonlight? Her mother often described these things to her, as she repositioned her self for exit from the room.

Screams. She heard screaming.

Something pushed her, forcing her lower, away from her comfort zone.

_Look out world, here I come!_

* * *

"It's a girl! Congratulations, Majesty," the palace physician said, her face beaming.

"Thank you, Ami-chan," Neo-Queen Serenity said weakly, holding a bawling red-faced Chibi-Usa in her hands. Her little girl.

"I think you can let Endymion in now," she said pointedly to Mars and Uranus. Both senshi grinned and went to fetch the King.


	6. Ruby

Naru's Diary: The Diamond Gate

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Ruby**

* * *

_Chibi-Usa's birth has heralded a new age of apprehension for us. We know sometime in the near future the Dark Moon will attack us. When or where it will strike, we don't know. But this I do know for sure: we will be prepared._

_Guardian of Phobos and Deimos,_

_Hino Rei, Sailor Mars_

* * *

Rei loved her grandfather dearly and wished he was awake, but it was virtually impossible. He had been old in years and Pluto had already told her time would be short if he ever did awake.

Her amethyst eyes filled with tears and she watered his coffin.

"Ojii-san, I wish you'd wake up!" she cried. "I miss you!"

A faint sound of cracking crystal met her ears.


	7. Emerald

Naru's Diary: The Diamond Gate

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Emerald**

* * *

_Fifty years have passed since a Lost One has awoken with any connection to the senshi or the royal family. Rei still mourns the loss of her grandfather, hoping against hope that the single jagged crack in his coffin will someday spawn myriads of others and he'll wake up._

_Little Chibi-Usa is growing up very fast. Or really the fact of the matter is, she's not aging at all. She stopped aging at five years old._

_She is quite the character. Just like her mother._

_Kino Makoto, Sailor Jupiter_

* * *

"I never would have made the connection between Usagi's little 'cousin' and her daughter. She's Chibi-Usa, isn't she?" Naru asked me, as we sat underneath a sakura tree, watching our charges. Two crystals in particular were our immediate concern. Both were familiar to me.

"Yes, she is," I said, watching her face for any sign.

"Time moves so slowly here," Naru said, changing the subject. "I really should be an old hag right now."

"Then Nephrite wouldn't love you," I teased.

Both of us remained silent on that subject. A sore one for both of us.

A loud cracking sound broke the silence.

"Here we go!" Naru shouted cheerfully. "Race ya!"

I charged after her. "Not if I beat you first."

Upon arriving at the sight, we were greeted by a confused Rubeus and an equally confused Gurio Umino.

I meet Rubeus' glare. "How you survived that explosion, I don't want to know. Do you come in peace or should we ship your sorry butt back to Nemesis where you belong?"

"I'd rather be struck by lighting," he retorted.

"With pleasure," I replied, summoning a lighting bolt from the sky.

"Who is that?" Umino asked, as we walked, or rather escorted, a 'smoking' Rubeus to the throne room. Looking up, I could see Serenity-sama seated high on the dias.

"That's just Usagi," Naru said, waving her hand in the Queen's direction.

"That's Neo-Queen Serenity of the White Moon," I added for emphasis.

King Endymion, informed of Rubeus' awakening, stormed into the room.

"We haven't forgotten," his calculated statement sent shivers up my spine.

"Nor have I," Rubeus replied. "I reject the Cleansing. Send me back to Nemesis."

"As you wish," Serenity replied, the Ginzuishou glowing brightly in her hands.

"Naru-chan, what is going on?" Umino asked, clutching her arm tightly as the purest and holiest light of Usagi's talisman filled the room.

"It's the Ginzuishou," she whispered. "You've got to be Cleansed if you want to live here. Please, say yes. I've already lost so much. My mama and sister haven't woken up yet. I don't want to lose you too."

"Okay," Umino said. "I love you, Naru."

"I love you too, you adorable nerd."

* * *

**Author's Note: In canon, Rubeus was killed by Wiseman.**


	8. Amethyst

Naru's Diary: The Diamond Gate

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Amethyst**

* * *

Hotaru shut the book she was reading, her violet eyes searching the shrine gardens below. She had distinctly head the cracking of crystal. She placed her book back in her space pocket

Using her staff to rise from the ground, she hopped from rock to rock, heading for the northeast corner-the one crystal coffin on the island in the middle of the lake. Its occupant stared in amazement at the shards of crystal and the water cascading around her.

"Uh, where am I?" she asked, turning around, trying to get her bearings.

"You're in Crystal Tokyo," the senshi of silence said, running up. "Sorry, I'm late," she added, pausing to catch her breath.

"Late for what?" she asked. "I didn't oversleep for a date or anything, did I?"

Hotaru looked at her curiously. "I don't understand."

"That makes two of us," the tall auburn-haired woman said. "Could I ask you a question?"

"Sure," the girl shrugged.

"Who are you?"

* * *

_The woman who confused the tarnation out of me turned out to be Haruna Sakurada. She was the teacher during the Neo-Queen's formative years._

_Naru's hopping mad again. She missed another awakening._

_Haruna-sensei got to watch a Cleansing Ceremony today. She was struck dumb. Whether it was from fear of retribution from a former student (Serenity-sama) or from fear when it's her turn to be cleansed, I don't know._

_I am the Senshi of Silence,_

_Tomoe Hotaru, Sailor Saturn_


	9. Carnelian

Naru's Diary: The Diamond Gate

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Carnelian**

* * *

_Someone explain to me why the heck I agreed to this? Why the blessed heavens these two needs chaperones at their age, I will never understand._

_Lord of the Heavens,_

_Sailor Uranus_

* * *

"You don't really have to stay here," Naru told the senshi who was gazing off into the crystal fields in the distance.

"I know," Sailor Uranus said, not turning her head.

"Why'd you agree to it if you didn't want to?" Umino asked, shifting his glasses on his nose.

"It was either that or babysit Small Lady," the senshi of the heavens answered.

Naru laughed. "In other words, Usagi-chan suckered you into it."

Sailor Uranus' silence confirmed their suspicions. Moments later, she jerked upright to attention.

Walking their way was Ryo Urawa.

"Shall we go to the palace?" he inquired. "I'm in need of the Ginzuishou."

"She misses you a lot," Uranus whispered.

"I miss Mercury too," he answered.

"Welcome, Lost One," Naru greeted him, then giggled.

Umino flushed furiously. "I wondered what happened to the smartest guy in school."

Urawa grinned. "Used to be, is the key term," he replied.


	10. Aquamarine

Naru's Diary: The Diamond Gate

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Aquamarine**

* * *

_**My music floats over the silent graveyard**_

_**Crystal coffins, smooth and hard**_

_**Silence reigns supreme**_

_**I am Neptune's queen**_

_Okay, so my poetry lacks meter and rhyme. It's not that I mind the silence now and again; it's just that the silence screams at you after a while, if you get my drift._

_Kaioh Michiru, Sailor Neptune_

* * *

"Your music's kinda sad," a red-haired girl sat down beside me.

"I play for all these lost souls. Some of them will never wake," I said, playing a bit slower on my violin.

"I wonder if my brother Motoki is still sleeping," she said, stretching her legs. "It's really weird waking up in a graveyard. Last thing I remember is fixing a fudge brownie a la mode and then darkness."

"You would be Furuhata Unazuki, I presume?" I asked, stopping the music.

"Yes," she answered, a bit puzzled.

"Would you like to see Motoki? He's already awake," I replied packing away the violin in its case.

"That would be great!" she exclaimed.

"Then follow me to the Crystal Palace, Unazuki," I said, standing up.


	11. Onyx

Naru's Diary: The Diamond Gate

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Onyx**

* * *

Sailor Pluto sighed. For many years, the old man had kept her company, his boisterous humor had her laughing more than she ever had in millennia and now it had to end. There was another who need him.

"Hino-san," she began, a hint of caution in her manner.

"Yes, Pluto-sama?" he asked, pausing in the action of watering a flower.

She stared down at the small patch of four o'clocks and daffodills, and the other multi-faceted wildflowers that bedecked the Time Gate nowadays. She would miss them.

"It's time for you to awake," she said. "There's someone who misses you a lot."

"It will hard to say good-bye," he murmured, putting down the water can.

"Yes, but Death is the next great adventure," Setsuna told him. "You have lived a long life, much more than the others, but do not fear. You won't be alone. One other will awaken with you."

"Hello, Oji-san," Yuuichiro greeted him. "It has been a long time, hasn't it?"

The old man smiled. "You have given me great honor, Time Guardian. I wish you well."

Sailor Pluto smiled as they faded from view.


End file.
